


It Gets Better

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: That's what they say at least... Donny doesnt agree.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Michael Trojan, Julia Trojan/Michael Trojan
Kudos: 7





	It Gets Better

They say every day gets easier. They say it’s supposed to be less difficult to hold back the tears, and the grief will fade. That the voices get quieter and quieter, and that one day they won't talk at all. You won’t blame yourself, you won’t feel sick every time you look in the mirror, you won’t be alone forever. All you need is time. Time heals all wounds.  
That’s such bullshit.  
Donny had time. He had waited and waited, for long, agonizing months, and he was still sick. Sick of himself, sick of the pain, the screams, the explosions, all of it. He was sick of being alive. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. Michael was.  
He was alone. He’d been alone since he killed him. It was his fault. He should be used to being alone. Before he’d met him he’d been alone too. No family, no girls, no one. No one to hold him and tell him jokes, make him feel like a person.  
There was no one here, but Donny heard the voices. He heard the screams resounding in his ears, but mainly he heard his voice. He could hear Michael talking to him, the only voice he could distinguish from the others. He doesn't get it. He doesn't think he’ll ever understand why it wasn’t him.  
Michael wants him to join him. He says it isn't fair, it isn't fair that his wife has to live without him. Donny thinks it isn't fair that he has to live without him either. He doesn’t think he will, not long anyways.


End file.
